


Halo

by Rose_de_Noire



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rickyl, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has hallucinations once again, does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by this beautiful artwork and the plotbunny wouldn't leave me alone.   
> http://maxkennedy24.tumblr.com/post/102386004767

The first time it happens is when Rick stumbles over a root and right down into a ditch and knocks himself out. His vision does that funny thing where the stuff he is looking at gets foggy around the edges after he comes to.  
The first thing he sees is Daryl – and the sun in the hunter's back together with the moving leaves from the forest around them weave shadows almost like wings onto his shoulders.  
Rick smiles dopey and blinks the effect away.  
  
The second time, Rick gets injured on a run and he's got a nasty cut down his side and is bleeding out on the floor, time gets gooey and the herd of walkers is closing in on him and Daryl.  
Daryl's at his side, pulling him into his chest and the herd is coming closer and closer, and Rick wants to tell him to get the fuck out and save his own ass, as he sees it again. Though, this time Rick is sure it's a hallucination. No lighting effect in the world is able to create such a perfect illusion of wings.  
Daryl gives him a smile, eyes bluer than ever and Rick's out like a light. He wakes up a good hour later and far away from the herd, the hunter dressing his wound.  
“Thanks for saving my ass again,” Rick says and Daryl nods and they make it home to the prison.  
  
There's a third and fourth time and on each of those occasions Rick is wounded and shortly before blacking out or just regaining consciousness.  
  
Then there's the fifth time where Rick grabs at Daryl in his panic of losing the other man in the fray of the herd they ended up in once again. Rick knows they're lost this time. Much too many walkers surrounding them. Much too long of a fight, he's out of ammo and Daryl out of bolts and their knife hands get weak. Then Daryl does it again, suddenly pulls Rick against his chest – face first – and then the groaning and moaning of the dead gets muffled and there is a rustling noise like a bird ruffling his wings and a blinding light.  
And Rick blacks out once again.  
Rick comes too in the back of the truck and his fingers close around the thing in his hand as he sits up.  
A feather?  
He shows the feather to Carol later on and get's told its just a part of a feather and probably from an eagle, as for any other bird it might be too big, but if he wants to know more, he would have to show it to Daryl. She asks him where he'd found it, but Rick just shakes his head and stuffs it in his shirt pocket, explaining it's his lucky charm and saunters off.  
  
It's the sixth time he has to admit it's neither an illusion, trick of the light or a hallucination, because as he kisses Daryl smack on the lips there's the ruffling noise and the hunter's eyes are shining from the inside out in this blue light and the giant wings fold around them like a blanket and Rick smiles love struck.  
“Didn't I know that you're my redneck angel?” He trails a finger over the white feathers and Daryl sighs in pleasure.  
  
  



End file.
